


Kuroko's Texts

by lalers



Series: AoKuro Week 2k16 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, AoKuro Week, Crack, Dating, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalers/pseuds/lalers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>07:23AM: wait what <br/>07:23AM: IS THIS YOUR SAD EXCUSE OF ASKING OUT MY BEST FRIEND <br/>07:23AM: AHOMINE YOU BASTARD <br/>07:23AM: HE DESERVES BETTER </p><p>AKA the one where Aomine gets drunk and confesses his feelings to Kuroko using a sonnet but accidentally sends it to Kagami instead. </p><p>(USED TO BE KUROKO'S SONNET)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kuroko's sonnet

< AHOMINE > 

 

01:35AM:

 

tetsu, i made this sonnet just for u,

i’m drunk, so drunk, which is why this came out, 

i love u and i don’t know what to do, 

she said this is what poems r abt. 

i like ur smile and ur bright blue hair, 

i like watching u pass in basketball, 

although i think ur beauty is unfair, 

i actually don’t rlly mind at all, 

cause ur ass is so fine, tetsu - be mine, 

i like it when u wear my shirts to sleep, 

we’re basically married, with no sex life, 

i can’t stop now, i’m already to deep, 

i guess what i mean by this is: tetsu, 

please like me back cause i’m in love w u 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

07:17AM: AAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

07:23AM: wait what 

07:23AM: IS THIS YOUR SAD EXCUSE OF ASKING OUT MY BEST FRIEND 

07:23AM: AHOMINE YOU BASTARD 

07:23AM: HE DESERVES BETTER 

07:24AM: HE DOESN’T NEED A COWARD WHO CANT EVEN ASK HIM OUT FACE TO FACE

07:24AM: AHO

 

< AHOMINE > 

 

10:38AM: fuck my life 

10:45AM: also - fuck off 

 

He was marathoning recordings of his favourite NBA game when Daiki’s phone chimed in with a text. 

 

< TETSU (AKA LOVE OF MY LIFE) > 

 

13:56PM: 

 

Aomine-kun, 

Your poem was really sweet, 

Please go out with me?

 

13:57PM: I apologise, I’m not as good in poetry as you are, Aomine-kun. 

13:58PM: The offer still stands. 

 

< DAIKI > 

 

13:59PM: be glad ur cute 

13:59PM: also - yes. i’ll pick u up in 10? 

14:00PM: also - i’m gonna kill bakagami

 

< TETSU (AKA LOVE OF MY LIFE) > 

 

14:01PM: <3 

14:01PM: You’re so romantic, Aomine-kun. Reading it gives me goose bumps. 

 

< DAIKI > 

 

14:01PM: ur paying 

 

< TETSU (AKA LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

14:03PM: <3 :)

 

 

Later that day, Aomine and Kuroko were enjoying their meals as they watched the sunset by the park. Kuroko couldn't stop the snort that escaped him as the memory of the sonnet came back to life. 

 

"What made you choose a sonnet out of all the forms in poetry?" 

Aomine retracted the arm that was around Kuroko's shoulder as if he had been burned. "Stop, I was drunk," Aomine whined. 

"Drunk enough to say I love you?" Kuroko mused. 

 

Before he knew it, his vanilla milkshake was ripped out of his hands and held high above his reach, Aomine grinning at him with that evil glint in his eyes. 

 

"Aomine-kun!" 


	2. don't interrupt the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legit crack idek 
> 
> hyuuga learns of the new aokuro development

** < KAGAMI TAIGA > **

 

12:34PM: kuroko do we have practice 

 

12:35PM: answer because if we don’t then i’m not gonna shower

 

 

** < KUROKO > **

 

12:36PM: u never fail to disgust me bakagami

 

 

** < KAGAMI TAIGA > **

 

12:36PM: what the fuck 

12:36PM: RETURN THE PHONE TO ITS OWNER ASSHOLE

12:36PM: AHOMINE

 

 

** < KUROKO > **

 

12:40PM: I apologise for that, Kagami-kun. 

12:40PM: Aomine-kun has yet to figure out manners. 

12:40PM: I don’t think that we have practice, but you should text Hyuuga-senpai to make sure. 

 

 

** < KAGAMI TAIGA > **

 

12:41PM: K thanks 

 

\- 

 

** < AHOMINE > **

 

12:41PM: THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TEXT A ‘K’ TO MY MAN IS ME

 

 

** < BAKAGAMI > **

 

12:41PM: shut up and go back to your date asshole

 

\- 

 

** < PAIN IN MY ASS #1 > **

 

12:42PM: Good morning, Hyuuga-senpai do we have practice today?

 

 

** < CAPTAIN > **

 

12:45PM: why are you texting me 

 

\- 

 

** < PAIN IN MY ASS #2 > **

 

12:50PM: hey listen im trying to go on a date here why cant u just answer bakagami like a good senpai h

 

12:51PM: honest to god

 

 

** < CAPTAIN > **

 

12:53PM: ???????? kuroko?????

 

 

** < PAIN IN MY ASS #2 > **

 

12:53PM: incorrect >:)

 

12:53PM: no but srsly stop interrupting my date 

 

12:53PM: k thanks 

 

\- 

 

** < CAPTAIN > **

 

12:55PM: no practice 

 

12:55PM: but what’s going on with kuroko?

 

 

** < PAIN IN MY ASS #1 > **

 

12:55PM: ok thank you senpai

 

12:55PM: kuroko?? why what’s wrong?

 

 

** < CAPTAIN > **

 

12:55PM: _[SCREENSHOT SENT]_

 

 

** < PAIN IN MY ASS #1 > **

 

12:56PM: oh 

 

12:56PM: it’s ahomine 

 

 

** < CAPTAIN > **

 

12:56PM: ahomine???

 

12:57PM: THE ACE FROM TOUOU????????????

 

 

** < PAIN IN MY ASS #1 > **

 

12:58PM: ye ikr 

 

\- 

 

**< JUNPEI  >**

12:58PM: RIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

12:58PM: OUR SON IS BEING MOLESTED 

 

 


	3. lunch and group chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure crack 
> 
> aka the one where kagami is forced to feed his team, kiyoshi's brotherly instincts come out, and the captains gossip

< RIKO >

 

01:00PM: we have a son????

 

01:00PM: are you that tired from the game what the fuck 

 

01:00PM: I even increased the amount of supplements I put in you boys’ drinks

 

01:00PM: like what else do you want from me sports god  


 

01:00PM: I TRIED SPORTS GOD 

 

01:00PM: I TRIED AND I FAILED OK

 

 

 

< JUNPEI >

 

01:02PM: um what 

 

01:02PM: I MEAN KUROKO 

 

01:02PM: HE’S BEING MOLESTED BY THAT ACE FROM TOUOU 

 

 

 

< RIKO >

 

01:03PM: eh???

 

01:03PM: aomine daiki????

 

 

 

< JUNPEI >

 

01:03PM: [SCREENSHOT SENT]!!!!!

 

  

< RIKO >

 

01:04PM: assemble the wisdom group

  

 

< JUNPEI >

 

01:04PM: on it 

 

 

 

{ WISDOM GROUP CHAT }

 

 

< QUEEN COACH >

01:05PM: we have a problem group 

 

 

<EAGLE EYE >

 

01:05PM: yes it’s called “wisdom”

 

 

**[#1 CAPTAIN REMOVED EAGLE EYE FROM “WISDOM”]**

 

 

< QUEEN COACH >

 

01:05PM: junpei no 

 

01:05PM: control yourself 

 

 

**[BIG BROTHER DROP OUT ADDED EAGLE EYE]**

 

 

< EAGLE EYE >

 

01:06PM: hyuuga~ D:

 

 

 

< BIG BROTHER DROP OUT >

 

01:06PM: who is the admin of this group 

 

01:06PM: why am I big brother drop out 

 

01:06PM: why am I here

 

01:06PM: why is hyuuga the #1 captain 

 

 

< #1 CAPTAIN >

 

01:07PM: OI! 

 

  

< QUEEN COACH >

 

01:07PM: so many questions teppei 

 

01:07PM: but it must wait 

 

01:07PM: children 

 

01:07PM: our precious vanilla baby is being molested 

 

 

< BIG BROTHER DROP OUT >

 

01:08PM: Riko that’s weird

 

01:08PM: we can’t have a baby because we’re still children ourselves

 

01:08PM: you just said it yourself 

 

 

< PUSSY >

 

01:08PM: WHO’S MOLESTING KUROKO?????

 

01:09PM: WHY IS MY NAME PUSSY 

 

 

< EAGLE EYE >

 

01:09PM: kuroko is our vanilla baby??

 

01:09PM: thx koganei

 

 

< PUSSY >

 

01:09PM: WHY IS MY NAME PUSSY 

 

 

< QUEEN COACH >

 

01:10PM: it appears to be that the ace and power forward from touou, aomine daiki, is dating our boy

 

  

< BIG BROTHER DROP OUT >

 

01:15PM: IM SKINNING HIS ASS 

 

01:15PM: HE BETTER WATCH OUT 

 

01:15PM: WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS COMING INTO MY HOUSE AND DISRESPECTING ME LIKE THAT 

 

01:15PM: NO ONE TOUCHES MY BABY BOY 

 

 

< SILENCE >

 

01:16PM: …. 

 

 

< PUSSY >

 

01:16PM: mitobe says this is weird

 

 

< #1 CAPTAIN >

 

01:19PM: how do i remove myself from the group 

 

 

< QUEEN COACH >

 

01:20PM: i’m about to add someone special into this group 

 

01:20PM: it might affect our friendship 

 

01:20PM: but drastic times call for drastic measures 

 

 

**[QUEEN COACH ADDED BAKAGAMI]**

 

 

 

< #1 CAPTAIN >

 

01:20PM: nO 

 

 

< BIG BROTHER DROP OUT >

 

01:21PM: KAGAMI! 

 

01:21PM: DO YOU KNOW WHERE THIS PUNK IS KEEPING KUROKO HOSTAGE?

 

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

01:22PM: wait what 

 

01:22PM: wait what is this 

 

01:22PM: WHY IS MY NAME BAKAGAMI 

 

 

 

< QUEEN COACH >

 

01:23PM: Kagami-kun, it’s nice for you to join us 

 

01:23PM: if your big dumb brain hasn’t figured it out yet 

 

01:23PM: I’m Aida Riko, coach of this stupid team of basuke-bakas 

 

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

01:23PM: coach? 

 

01:23PM: why have I been… 

 

01:23PM: summoned?

 

 

 

< BIG BROTHER DROP OUT >

 

01:23PM: KAGAMI 

 

01:23PM: DO YOU KNOW WHERE AOMINE IS KEEPING KUROKO HOSTAGE

 

01:24PM: IS HE ALIVE

 

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

01:25PM: heh???

 

01:25PM: who are you???

 

 

 

< QUEEN COACH >

 

01:26PM: kagami we’re coming over to discuss this further 

 

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

01:26PM: ah??? actually, i was supposed to go shopping for clothes because my sleep shirts are getting ratty 

 

 

 

< #1 CAPTAIN >

 

01:27PM: there better be lunch when we get there 

 

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

01:28PM: EH? WHAT! 

 

01:30PM: fine 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was around two when the team showed up his front door, demanding for food as they nearly tramp him over underneath the doorframe. 

 

“Ah, Kagami-kun. Your cooking is always so nice,” the coach coos as she inhales the sweet scent of aromatic spices blending together as one. 

 

The guys take a deep breath collectively and let out a synchronised sigh.

 

“What’s for lunch, Kagami?” Hyuuga asks nonchalantly as he kicks off his shoes next to Kagami’s very very expensive basketball ones. Kagami winced. 

 

“I, uh, made curry since it was such a short noticed and I didn’t have much time to prepare…” he trails off, leaving the ‘ _you assholes forced me to’_ part. 

 

Izuki bounces in, all smiles and grins as he passes Kagami and goes directly to the kitchen. “Kagami, it looks sooooooo good~.”

 

“Yeah, it even smells better than Mitobe’s cooking!” crows Koganei, followed by a grunt of pain as Mitobe swings a punch on Koganei’s arm. 

 

And last but certainly not least, Kiyoshi Teppei stood at the door and looked like he could crush dried cement between his enormous fingers. 

 

“Where is he?” Kiyoshi bellowed frantically, eyes wide as they snap from side to side all over Kagami’s apartment. 

 

“Eh?” Kagami managed out. 

 

“He means Kuroko,” Hyuuga drawls out from where he’s currently lounging on Kagami’s couch. 

 

The red head suppresses a whine. This was supposed to be _his_ day off!

 

Kagami sighs and walks into the kitchen, paying no mind to the gigantic shape of fury at his door. 

 

“I don’t know. He and Aomine got together like… two days ago or something. It’s a new thing.” 

 

“A new thing, huh? But how long have they been at it? You know… flirting wise,” said the coach. 

 

Kagami mans the stove once again only to season the curry with a few pinches of salt before he deems it adequate enough to eat. While moving around to get the plates, Kagami thought back on the many times Kuroko mentioned Aomine this and Aomine that. Since when were the two connected anyways?

 

_“I just want to see him play with a smile again.”_

 

Kagami nearly outright gags at the memory. God, how could he forget? 

 

He doesn’t look as he’s serving the plates with curry. “I guess since they were in middle school?” 

 

The team exploded with “What?”s and “Really?” 

 

The upperclassmen all but attacked the red head with questions, rapidly firing one after another as Hyuuga looks on bemused. Suddenly his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

 

 

{ BEST PLAYERS ON COURT GROUP CHAT }

 

 

< KAIJOU >

 

02:06PM: hello all, i’ve just checked in to confirm things

 

02:06PM: Imayoshi and Hyuuga, I didn’t know your first years were dating 

 

 

< TOUOU >

 

02:06PM: eh? 

 

 

< SEIRIN >

 

02:06PM: YOU’VE SEEN THEM?

 

 

< TOUOU >

 

02:06PM: wait hyuuga? 

 

02:06PM: so its real?

 

02:06PM: which of my kouhai is the bastard 

 

 

< KAIJOU >

 

02:08PM: it appears to be aomine daiki and kuroko tetsuya 

 

 

 

< RAKUZAN >

 

02:10PM: Thank you for the update, Kasamatsu. 

 

02:10PM: It hasn’t left my interest yet, so how are you privy to this information before me?

 

 

 

< KAIJOU >

 

02:10PM: Because Senpai is on a date with me of course ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ

 

02:10PM: seriously, akashicchi, is it really that hard 

 

02:11PM: Ah! Sorry, Akashi-kun. My kouhai tends to steal my phone… 

 

02:11PM: that little brat 

 

 

< RAKUZAN >

 

02:12PM: I understand. May I ask you where you have seen them?

 

 

< KAIJOU >

 

02:15PM: We’re actually with them right now… 

 

02:15PM: We’re at this super fancy Italian place… Duo or something 

 

 

< TOUOU >

 

02:16PM: well you’re certainly not afraid to spoil your kouhai, Kasamatsu ;)

 

02:18PM: imagine your team hearing this 

 

02:18PM: “SENPAI HAS A FAVOURITE????!!!” “HOW COME YOU NOTICE HIM BUT NOT ME SENPAI????” 

 

02:18PM: “SENPAI!!!!!!!” 

 

 

 

Hyuuga barks out a laugh before he can stop himself, the Touou team was too much to handle sometimes but having little dosages of them is almost stress-relieving. 

 

“And who might you be texting, Hyuuga-kun?” 

 

Hyuuga snaps his eyes from his phone only to see his team watching him raptly, all of them nursing a bowl of rice and curry except himself. The captain flusters and trips over his words, but he finally managed to get it down. 

 

“Ah, it’s nothing. I’m in this group chat and one of them said something funny.” 

 

Then he remembered. 

 

“Kuroko and Aomine are having a date in that fancy Italian place!” 

 

And like that, everyone forgot about the whole Hyuuga laughing thing and marched out the door (after finishing their lunches, of course.) 

 

 

 

 


	4. god fucking dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much crack 
> 
> the one where akashi's 'ex' texts him and more than half of a village is trying to ruin aokuro's date

< AOMINECCHI >

 

02:20PM: y r u here 

 

 

 

< SPONGEBOB >

 

02:20PM: ehhh???? aominecchi, we’re literally in front of each other!!!

 

02:20PM: do you really not want to talk to me face to face that much??? (◡﹏◡✿)

 

 

 

< AOMINECCHI >

 

02:20PM: yes but cant u see im doing something important 

 

02:21PM: u just had to sit right next to us, didn't u?

 

 

 

< SPONGEBOB >

 

02:21PM: uh hi yes this is kise’s boyfriend, i’d really appreciate it if you don’t make him cry during our date, thanks 

 

 

 

< AOMINECCHI >

 

02:21PM: tch kise 

 

02:21PM: whatever 

 

02:21PM: just stop talking to tetsu and we’re good 

 

 

 

< SPONGEBOB >

 

02:22PM: wah!!! aominecchi is so mean (╥_╥)

 

 

 

< AOMINECCHI >

 

02:23PM: im giving u 5 seconds to stop talking to tetsu before i tweet a pic of u here 

 

02:23PM: have fun being mobbed by fans asshole 

 

 

\- 

 

Kuroko found it weird that Kise had literally snapped his attention away from their conversation as soon as he read the text message on his phone, but with one glance at the sour-looking basketball player in front of him, the answer was clear and evident. However, Kuroko simply took it with grace and a little bit of Aomine’s jealousy stuffed in his ego, before playing along as if Kise wasn’t just hogging his attention two seconds ago. 

 

“Aomine-kun, what did you say your favourite dish from this place is?” 

 

\- 

 

< AKASHI >

 

02:24PM: Shintarou, are you free? 

 

02:24PM: If not free, reply anyway. 

 

 

 

< SHINTAROU >

 

02:26PM: Akashi? What brings you to text me in such a common day nanodayo?

 

 

 

< AKASHI >

 

02:26PM: It appears to be that Daiki and Tetsuya are now undergoing a budding relationship. 

 

 

 

< SHINTAROU >

 

02:28PM: And? 

 

 

 

< AKASHI >

 

02:29PM: Considering the fact that I’m hours away from Tokyo…

 

 

 

< SHINTAROU >

 

02:30PM: Akashi, no. 

 

 

 

< AKASHI >

 

02:30PM: I need you to do an errand for me. 

 

 

 

< SHINTAROU >

 

02:30PM: Akashi, no. 

 

 

< AKASHI >

 

02:31PM: I can block the Oho-Asa forecasts for a month. Say goodbye to luck, Shintarou. 

 

 

< SHINTAROU >

 

02:31PM: That is impossible. The government would never let you do such a thing. 

 

 

< AKASHI >

 

02:31PM: I am the government, Shintarou. 

 

02:31PM: Do it or I’m cutting off the Oho-asa lines to all the television streams throughout your Tokyo. 

 

 

 

 

< SHIN-CHAN >

 

02:31PM: I need your help. 

 

 

 

Takao can’t even control his laughter as he reads over the texts in Shin-chan’s phone. His friends were absolutely ridiculous. 

 

“So, where to, Shin-chan?” he says chirpily, hands already gripping the bike as his feet are positioned readily. 

 

The giant in his rear car grumbled as he read out the address Akashi had just forwarded to him. 

 

“That Italian restaurant up north, Domani.” 

 

 

 

< AKASHI >

 

02:53PM: Any updates yet? 

 

 

 

< SHINTAROU >

 

02:53PM: _[IMAGE FILE TRANSFER COMPLETE]_

 

 

< AKASHI >

 

02:53PM: Ah, yes. They seem to be enjoying themselves. 

 

02:54PM: I want him to die. 

 

 

 

< SHINTAROU >

 

02:54PM: What?

 

 

 

< AKASHI >

 

02:58PM: Who does Aomine think he is, snatching up a perfectly innocent flower like Tetsuya? 

 

02:58PM: Tetsuya is mine. 

 

 

-

 

Just as he was about to send another text to Shintarou for justification and explanation, his phone chimed with another text and he freezes when he saw the notification box sliding down his screen. 

 

-

 

 

** { BEST PLAYERS ON COURT GROUP CHAT}  **

 

 

< NIJIMURA >

 

02:58PM: My kids are all grown up. 

 

02:59PM: * Tear, tear * 

 

 

-

 

Akashi didn't know how to respond to the group text, when his phone chimed again. Only this time, it was sent through his personal chat. 

 

- 

 

< CAPTAIN NIJIMURA >

 

02:59PM: So Daiki and Tetsu, huh?

 

 

 

< CAPTAIN AKASHI >

 

03:00PM: According to the reported evidence, yes. 

 

 

 

< CAPTAIN NIJIMURA >

03:01PM: Who would’ve thought? 

 

03:05PM: You know that I gave you my number so you can text me right, Akashi? 

 

 

< CAPTAIN AKASHI >

 

03:06PM: What else is a number for, Nijimura?

 

 

< CAPTAIN NIJIMURA >

 

03:06PM: Nijimura?????

 

03:07PM: It’s been a long while since you’ve called me by my last name, Sei. 

 

03:10PM: Sei??

 

-

 

Akashi sighs and shuts off his phone, leaving it on his desk before exiting his room to go to the stables in search for his horse. 

 

\- 

 

 

< AHOMINE >

 

03:10PM: wow 

 

03:10PM: u know that i can literally see ur fiery ass against the LIGHT GREEN bush ur hiding behind right 

 

03:10PM: im not the best in school, but im not fucking colourblind 

 

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

03:11PM: what????

 

03:11PM: what are you talking about??????

 

 

< AHOMINE >

 

03:12PM: I CAN LITERALLY SEE UR PHONE SCREEN LIGHT UP U ASSHAT 

 

03:12PM: WHAT R U DOING HERE 

 

 

\- 

 

“Oh! Aomine, Kuroko! What a surprise!” 

 

Aomine groans in defeat when he spots the entirety of fucking Seirin waltz over to his table. Kuroko was in the middle of slurping up a strand of pasta, and Aomine has to stifle a whine because he looked so damn cute, damn it! 

 

“Coach? Kagami? Hyuuga-senpai?” asked Kuroko once he swallows down his food. His calculating eyes search for answers that his team shielded from him. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Haaaaa? Kagamicchi is here as well!” chirped the voice behind the crowd. 

 

“Kise?” Kagami says, brows furrowed as he looked around to spot the blond head. 

 

It was then that Aomine banged his head against the table, not even caring when a little bit of his water spilled on the mop of his carefully groomed hair. Standing outside of the restaurant, on the spot Seirin was hiding a few minutes ago, was fucking Midorima and his stupid fucking point guard. 

 

“What the fuck?” Aomine growled as he fished his phone out of his pocket. 

 

\- 

 

< AOMINE >

 

03:27PM: what the actual fucking fuck r u doing here 

 

03:27PM: have u come to rain on my shitshow 

 

03:27PM: is having kuroko’s metaphorical big brother stare me down not enough 

 

03:28PM: bc what the fuck man 

 

 

 

< CARROT >

 

03:29PM: I didn’t come here voluntarily. I was under orders. 

 

 

< AOMINE >

 

03:30PM: orders???? hmmm let me guess

 

03:30PM: is it ur middle school crush akashi seijurou 

 

03:31PM: don’t reply if im correct, don't reply if im not

 

03:31PM: just don't reply 

 

 

 

< CARROT >

 

 

03:32PM: My mission is done anyways. I’ve done what I was told. 

 

03:33PM: I was just leaving. 

 

 

< AOMINE >

 

03:33PM: yeah that’s right 

 

03:33PM: fucking leave 

 

03:33PM: fucking carrot 

 

 

\- 

 

“So, Aomine, what do you do for a living?” grumbled a low voice. 

 

Aomine snapped back into reality and found Kuroko’s team staring him down meticulously, searching for his flaws. In front of him, Kuroko has finished his plate of pasta, matching Aomine’s already dried plate. Aomine gulps before he finally draws his brows together. 

 

“What the hell? I’m here just for my date with Tetsu, and you all showed up? Don’t you oldies know what privacy is or was your generation not informed of it?” 

 

Seirin’s captain looked ready to rip him a new one, but now Aomine had passed pissed a long time ago and was ready to just let out the inferno bubbling deep between his chest. He was finally, _finally_ , getting together with the guy he liked and - what - they all decide to stop him? Again? 

 

What was truly terrifying was their centre. Aomine had never played against such a nice and fearsome person, but Kiyoshi Teppei was a surprise to everyone. Now, he was still a teddy bear. Only not the kind you want to hug, but the kind you want to beat the living shit out of like those from Five Nights at Freddy’s. 

 

“What did you just say, you little…” 

 

But before Kiyoshi could bite out the last bits of his remarks, Riko slaps an arm over his chest. “Ah, Teppei. Do you hear that? That’s the sound of love. Now leave, young love birds, fly into the wild. We’re sorry to have ambushed you like this.” 

 

“Fucking hell,” was what Aomine said before he grabbed Tetsu’s hand, left a wad of notes on the table, and exited the restaurant. 

 

 

This time they were not going to get interrupted, Aomine is sure of it. 


	5. why so cute aomine-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so much fluff 
> 
> the one where kuroko is a flirt

< DAI-CHAN >

 

03:30PM: quick i need a new date idea 

 

 

 

< SATSUKI >

 

03:30PM: heh??? i thought you and tetsu-kun are already well on your date 

 

 

 

< DAI-CHAN >

 

03:30PM: well ye me too but then all these idiots 

 

03:30PM: i don’t have the TIME rn satsuki 

 

03:30PM: tELL 

 

 

\- 

 

Aomine was about to bombard his best friend with another brood of text when his phone is snatched right out of his hands. Flabbergasted, Aomine can only stare at where his phone had once rested between the gentle perch of his fingers. It all clicked and Aomine swore he caught a whiplash after turning his head so quickly. 

 

“Tetsu! I wasn’t done with that!” 

 

But his date didn’t even posses an ounce of amusement in his dynamic blue eyes. Aomine’s heart leapt out of his chest when Tetsu’s pink lips curve into a small secretive smile. The shorter of the two reached a hand out towards him, and he gladly accepted it, cherishing the way their fingers slid together like puzzle pieces destined to be with one another. 

 

“Let’s go, Aomine-kun,” was all Tetsu said before leading him to god knows where. 

 

 

< KAGAMI TAIGA >

 

06:04PM: how did it go 

 

 

< KUROKO >

 

06:04PM: It went terrifically well. Thank you, Kagami-kun, for that wonderful date idea. Aomine-kun looked like he was two seconds away from passing out. 

 

 

< KAGAMI TAIGA >

 

06:05PM: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA 

 

06:05PM: anytime, kuroko 

 

 

 

**{ WISDOM GROUP CHAT }**

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

06:05PM: someone needs to change my name bc what the hell

 

06:05PM: btw our boy scored 

 

 

 

< BIG BROTHER DROP OUT >

 

06:05PM: SCORED???

 

06:06PM: ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT AOMINE AND KUROKO 

 

06:06PM: SLEPT TOGETHER? 

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

06:08PM: um 

 

 

\- 

 

< CAPTAIN >

 

06:20PM: listen idk what u said to kiyoshi 

 

06:21PM: but he's bANGING MY FRONT DOOR 

 

06:21PM: DEMANDING TO GO TO KUROKOS HOUSE 

 

 

< PAIN IN MY ASS #1 >

 

06:21PM: but i didn’t say anything…

 

 

< CAPTAIN >

 

06:22PM: ur useless kagami 

 

06:22PM: USELESS 

 

\- 

 

“Come on, Hyuuga. I need to know if he’s okay!” 

 

For the umpteenth time since Kiyoshi arrived at his house, Hyuuga slammed the door at his face yet again. He cannot deal with this, he’s had enough trouble as it is with exams going on and all the selective classes that he needs to take for his third year… it’s all very meticulous and if not played right, he might not even graduate in time. 

 

Kiyoshi raps on the door once again and he sighs. “No, Kiyoshi. Go home.” 

 

It was a while before Hyuuga hears the telltale sound of shuffling feet and the retreat of a giant. He sighs, relieved to be able to go back to sleep, but it was cut short as his door was busted through. 

 

“Hyuuga!” 

 

“Kiyoshi, you asshole!” 

 

 

Aomine had just come out of the bathroom, lips tinged with acoldness from his mouthwash and his hair slicked back with water. The grey sweats hung loose on his hips with only the low hum of the AC keeping him company. He thought it was over, but when his phone chimed in and Tetsu’s name popped up, his hearth fluttered anew. 

 

_Gah, Tetsu, you turned me soft._

 

Tetsu was everything and anything Aomine had ever or will ever want. He was good at basketball, he was good at listening, he’s hot, he’s cute, he’s smart(er than Aomine,) he’s got good taste (Aomine,) and he was always full of surprises. Aomine couldn’t stop the lurch of his heart when a memory from the night flashed back even if he wanted to. He can’t stop to revert back to the way Tetsu’s fingers feel in his, or the warmth of Tetsu’s breath against his neck when they hugged before going home. He can’t get rid of the way Tetsu laughs at the carnival, or the way his pale skin shone underneath the moonlight. 

 

So it was no surprise that Aomine was smiling dopily at his screen with every incoming text from the blue haired boy. 

 

-

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

01:43AM: I really enjoyed tonight, Aomine-kun. Thank you. 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

01:43AM: Yeah, me too

 

01:43AM: why are you awake though??

 

01:43AM: Tetsu????

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

01:46PM: It seems that I just can’t stop thinking about you, Aomine-kun. 

 

 

Aomine reread the message to make sure that he got it right. He read it once, twice, five times, before it finally kicked in. His cheeks were flushed and his chest suddenly felt like it was about to burst. The tan skinned boy’s mouth lifted into a grin and his legs were kicking at the open air as he stuffed his face against his pillow and screamed. 

 

“Ah! Tetsu, what are you doing to me?” 


	6. kuso, kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my fav sponge gets hurt ???

< SENPAI >

 

10:43AM: Kise

 

10:43AM: WHERE ARE YOU 

 

 

< KISE >

 

10:44AM: Aw senpai is worried about me (｡♥‿♥｡)

 

 

< SENPAI >

 

10:44AM: We have practice today, idiot

 

 

< KISE >

 

10:44AM: Practice??

 

10:44AM: Sorry!!!! Senpai, I couldn’t make it 

 

10:45AM: I told coach and he approved 

 

 

< SENPAI >

 

10:45AM: heh???????

 

10:45AM: Where are you going? 

 

 

< KISE >

 

10:58AM: it’s a secret, senpai!!!!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 

< SENPAI >

 

11:03AM: Whatever 

 

11:04AM: Stay safe. 

 

 

< KISE >

 

11:10AM: will do!!! (╯3╰) (~￣▽￣)~

 

 

* * *

 

 

< SPONGEBOB >

 

11:13AM: aominecchi!!! 

 

< AOMINECCHI >

 

11:18AM: what 

 

 

< SPONGEBOB >

 

11:18AM: i need a ride 

 

 

< AOMINECCHI >

 

11:20AM: im not a taxi driver 

 

11:20AM: + tetsu is w me so double no 

 

 

< SPONGEBOB >

 

11:20AM: o(╥﹏╥)o

 

11:20AM: so mean aominecchi

 

 

< AOMINECCHI >

 

11:23AM: lololololol bye 

 

11:27AM: y do u need a ride anyway

 

11:27AM: dont u have that spiky haired captain as ur ride 

 

 

< SPONGEBOB >

 

11:28AM: kasamatsu can’t know 

 

 

< AOMINECCHI >

 

11:28AM: eh????????????

 

11:28AM: isn't he ur bf???? 

 

11:29AM: kise what r u hiding 

 

 

< SPONGEBOB >

 

11:31AM: look it’s nothing big okay 

 

11:31AM: if you can’t give me a ride, it’s fine 

 

 

< AOMINECCHI >

 

11:32AM: no wait 

 

11:32AM: i’ll be at ur place in 5 

 

 

< SPONGEBOB >

 

11:33AM: k 

 

* * *

 

 

“Tetsu, something isn’t right with Kise.” 

 

Aomine felt the weight rise off his chest as Tetsu’s blank stare greeted him. Tetsu closes his book and frowns, “What?” 

 

As Tetsu read the texts exchanged between him and Kise, the frown carves deeper into his face as he became more and more irate. “What’s wrong with Kise-kun?” 

 

“I don’t know, but we’re gonna find out. Bring your jacket, Tetsu. I’m not going to lend you mind this time.” 

 

A soft indignant noise then, “Aomine-kun is so mean to me.”

 

“Now you sound like Kise. Hurry up, Tetsu. He might be dying for all I know.” 

 

“I didn’t know Aomine-kun cared…” but he was cut off with a sharp ‘Tetsu!’ 

 

 

 


	7. the calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crack!!! 420 blaze it 
> 
> GOM group chat debut trololool

< IZUKILL ME NOW >

 

07:43PM: hyuuga!!

 

07:43PM: why can’t u hear a pterodactyl going to the bathroom 

 

 

< HYUUGA DOOMPEI >

 

07:51PM: jesus christ 

 

07:51PM: because the “pee” is silent 

 

 

< IZUKILL ME NOW >

 

07:51PM: no wtf

 

07:52PM: bc it’s dead hyuuga 

 

07:52PM: it’s dEAD

 

 

< HYUUGA DOOMPEI >

 

07:56PM: k im done talking to u for the rest of the week 

 

07:56PM: bye

 

 

< IZUKILL ME NOW >

 

07:56PM: o(╥﹏╥)o hyuuga~

 

 

* * *

 

 

**{ KISEKI NO SEDAI GROUP CHAT }**

 

 

< MIDORIMA SHINTAROU >

 

08:13PM: omllllllll

 

08:13PM: i cant believe u guys actually have a gc 

 

08:13PM: this is the best day of my life 

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧>

08:15PM: i remember this!!!! (*~▽~)

 

08:15PM: it’s so old!!!!!! (⌒o⌒)

 

08:15PM: i am surprised that midorin is the first to restart it though (✪㉨✪)

 

< MIDORIMA SHINTAROU >

 

08:16PM: oh I'm not shin-chan 

 

08:16PM: r u momoi satsuki?? touou’s data analysts??? 

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧>

 

08:16PM: the one and only(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

08:16PM: if you’re not midorin then??? 

 

 

 

< MIDORIMA SHINTAROU >

 

08:19PM: takao kazunari, shutoku point guard ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧>

 

08:20PM: takao-kun uses emoticons too!!! ヽ(^◇^*)/

 

08:20PM: but, ehhhh?? why are you using midorin’s phone??? 

 

 

 

< MIDORIMA SHINTAROU >

 

08:21PM: oh he’s in the bathrklasjdaksjd

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧>

 

08:21PM:bathrklasjdaksjd?

 

08:21PM: is that japanese?

 

 

 

< MIDORIMA SHINTAROU >

 

08:21PM: I apologise for that everyone. 

 

08:21PM: My team mate seems to be peskier than usual. 

 

 

 

 

< MIDORIMA SHINTAROU >

 

08:21PM: we ‘re not jst temmates! 

 

08:22PM: How do I delete a text? 

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧>

 

08:23PM: you can’t midorin~

 

 

 

< AKASHI SEIJUUROU >

 

08:37PM: This was very amusing, but I do wonder where Ryouta is off to. Usually when you bring up the emoticons, Momoi-san, he answers with a battalion of his own. 

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧>

 

08:39PM: oh yeah~~~~

 

08:39PM: kise-kun, tetsu-kun, and dai-chan are doing something together but they didn’t tell me what (◡﹏◡✿)

 

 

 

< AKASHI SEIJUUROU >

 

08:41PM: I see. 

 

 

 

< AOMINE >

 

09:01PM: satsuki. 

 

 

 

< KISE>‿‿◕ >

 

09:01PM: lolol momoicchi’s in trouble 

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧>

 

09:03PM: (⊙︿⊙✿)

 

09:03PM: what 

 

< MIDORIMA SHINTAROU >

 

09:05PM: u guys r literally the best entertainment i could ever ask for 

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧>

09:05PM: takao-kun??? you’re still with midorin???

 

 

 

< MIDORIMA SHINTAROU >

 

09:05PM: ye lmao u guys we’re not jsst kajsldkasjn 

 

09:05PM: How do I delete this group chat? 

 

 

 

< AOMINE >

 

09:06PM: jesus christ satsuki 

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧>

 

09:06PM: no its just momoi satsuki, but thanks 

 

 

 

< AOMINE >

 

09:06PM: dont u know that midorima is banging his little point guard

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧ >

 

09:07PM: ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

09:07PM: whAT????

 

 

 

< AOMINE >

 

09:09PM: ya nearly as hard as u bang my door in the mornings 

 

 

 

[ AOMINE CHANGED MIDORIMA SHINTAROU’S NAME TO CARROT ]

 

 

< CARROT >

 

09:11PM: I want to die. 

 

 

[MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧ CHANGED AOMINE’S NAME TO KUROKO DAIKI]

 

< KUROKO DAIKI >

 

09:14PM: Psh if anything tetsu would take my name 

 

 

< KUROKO TETSUYA >

 

09:14PM: No, I think your name fits better with mine, Kuroko-kun. 

 

 

< KUROKO DAIKI >

 

09:15PM: …. 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧ >

 

09:17PM: I!!! AM!!! SCREAMOING !!@1@!!!!!! 

 

 

[KISE>‿‿◕ CHANGED KUROKO TETSUYA’S NAME TO AOMINE TETSUYA]

 

 

< KISE>‿‿◕ >

 

09:21PM: v cute moment but i think kurokocchi fits better with aominecchi’s name 

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧ >

 

09:21PM: ಥ_ಥ

 

09:21PM: so true, kise-kun 

 

 

< KISE>‿‿◕ >

 

09:22PM: i know, i’m a genius ಠ◡ಠ

 

 

< CARROT >

 

09:23PM: Ha. Ha. Funny joke, Kise. 

 

 

 

< KISE>‿‿◕ >

 

09:23PM: ●︿●

 

09:23PM: at least i’m not a vegetable

 

 

 

< CARROT >

 

09:24PM: OHOHOH SHIT!!!! 

 

09:25PM: SICK BURN KISE 

 

09:25PM: I KNEW I LIKED YOU FOR A REASMSDFNSDF 

 

 

 

< CARROT >

 

09:26PM: How does he keep managing to steal my phone?

 

 

 

< AKASHI SEIJUUROU >

 

09:33PM: Maybe if you’d stop letting him in your pants, he wouldn’t have the chance to steal it from your pocket. 

 

 

< KISE>‿‿◕ >

 

09:37PM: (⊙△⊙✿)

 

 

 

< MOMOI *:･ﾟ✧ >

 

09:38PM: ◑.◑

 

 

< KUROKO DAIKI >

 

10:29PM: POW POW POW POW POW POW POW 

 

10:29PM: FUCKING OWNED 

 

10:29PM: HAHAHAH ACARROT 

 

 

< AOMINE TETSUYA >

 

10:34PM: Aomine-kun, please stop playing on your phone. I’m trying to sleep. 

 

 

< KUROKO DAIKI >

 

10:34PM: ok bb 

 

 

 

< AKASHI SEIJUUROU >

 

01:09AM: Interesting. 

 

 

 

 


	8. le trouble in le paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao i kept saying "oh shit" while writing this chapter
> 
> have fun yall

< SENPAI ♡ >

 

01:58AM: Kise, did you get back ok?

 

02:03AM: Kise

 

_[Missed call from SENPAI ♡]_

 

02:05AM: Kise please

 

02:06AM: I’m sorry for nagging but please… you didn’t text me if you were ok or not

 

02:06AM: And coach said he didn’t approve anything about you not coming to practice

 

02:07AM: You didn’t come to school either.

 

02:10AM: Look I’m really worried ok if you don’t answer in an hour I’m coming to your place

 

 

< KISE >

 

02:13AM: i’m fine. @ home. don’t come it’s 2am

 

 

< SENPAI ♡ >

 

02:14AM: Oh thank god

 

02:14AM: So??? I’ve come to your house at worse times

 

 

< KISE >

 

02:15AM: sorry i didn’t text

 

02:15AM: busy 

 

 

< SENPAI ♡ >

 

02:15AM: Okay

 

02:15AM: Are you coming to school tomorrow?

 

 

< KISE >

 

02:16AM: i dont think so

 

 

< SENPAI ♡ >

 

02:16AM: Okay

02:16AM: I’m guessing no practice?

 

 

< KISE >

 

02:17AM: im rlly tired 

 

02:17AM: night

 

 

< SENPAI ♡ >

 

02:17AM: Rest well 

 

02:17AM: I love you. 

 

_read 02:17AM_

 

_——_

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:17AM: good morning <33333

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:20AM: Good morning, Aomine-kun. 

 

06:20AM: Are you going to school already?

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:20AM: ya

 

06:21AM: hey would it be bad if i blocked kise’s bf 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:21AM: Has he provoked you in some way? Tell me and I’ll sort it out. 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:21AM: my boy is so sweet when he’s jealous <33333

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:22AM: Your boy is about to drop kick a senior’s ass if you don’t tell him what’s going on.

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:22AM: that's super hot

 

06:23AM: but na chill he’s just…

 

06:23AM: he’s spamming me? but like he doesn’t want to be direct and shit so it’s kinda hard for me to help 

 

06:24AM: not that i want to or anything 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:25AM: Mhm, of course you don’t. You’re totally unaffected. 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:25AM: whats this what r u implying 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:26AM: Nothing… 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:26AM: :(((( 

 

06:26AM: i’ve got a reputation i need to maintain ok???

 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:26AM: Sure you do. Now show me what he texted and I’ll see if I can help. 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:26AM: :(((( so mean tetsu 

 

06:28AM: _[SCREENSHOT SENT]_

 

06:28AM: see??? he’s so awkward

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:30AM: You can’t tell him about Kise-kun. 

 

06:30AM: Aomine-kun, promise me. 

 

06:30AM: I know you texted me to see if I would text him, but don’t. We’ve sworn. 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:31AM: damn u kno me 

 

06:31AM: u right… sorry i was being stupid

 

06:31AM: i was just thinking like… if i was him and that thing happened to u…

 

06:31AM: i would’ve lost my mind 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:34AM: *were

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:34AM: ?

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:34AM: You said “if I was him” but that’s wrong. It’s were. 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:35AM: jesus tetsu it’s too early 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:35AM: But I understand what you were trying to say. We still can’t let him know. 

 

06:37AM: I’ll see you after school at Maji Burger, right?

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:37AM: ya 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

06:40AM: Okay. I’ll see you then. 

 

06:40AM: Have a good day in school. x 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

06:40AM: thanks, u too <3

 

 

\- 

 

Aomine worried his lip as he eyes his phone. He bids his mum goodbye, shuts the door, and closes the front gate when his phone vibrated in his jacket. 

 

\- 

 

< +81 0112983302 >

 

06:44AM: Aomine-kun, I know you and Kise aren’t close by any definition, but please. 

 

06:44AM: I’m just really worried for him. 

 

\- 

 

_God dammit, can this guy make him feel any guiltier?_

 

“Fucking hell,” he mutters as his thumbs ghost over the keypad. Tetsu told him to keep Kise’s secret, and even though he and Kise has had many fallouts in their past he was still Kise’s friend first than anything to the blond’s captain. 

 

He knows that if Tetsu and he were in that predicament he would’ve really appreciated the insight, but if Aomine’s anything, he’s loyal. 

 

-

 

< +81 210039453 >

 

06:46AM: I’m sorry, Kasamatsu-senpai, but Kise didn’t tell me anything either. 

 

06:46AM: I hope all goes well for you two.

 

 

< +81 0112983302 >

 

06:46AM: Oh, I see…

 

06:46AM: Thank you 

 

 

Aomine curses himself, but walks on ahead to school only a chip of guilt on his shoulder. 

 

 

< KUROKO >

 

03:14PM: Kagami-kun, will you be practicing today?

 

 

< KAGAMI TAIGA >

 

 

03:14PM: what??? of course i am!! why r u even asking me that??

 

 

< KUROKO >

03:15PM: Oh, good. I am feeling unwell today and can’t make it to practice. Will you relay this message to coach and Hyuuga-san?

 

 

< KAGAMI TAIGA >

 

03:15PM: not coming?????? y??? did that ahomine make u sick

 

 

< KUROKO >

 

03:16PM: None of that now, Kagami-kun. I’m feeling under the weather and it would be ill-advised to come to practice today. 

 

 

< KAGAMI TAIGA >

 

03:16PM: … aight i’ll see what i can do 

 

 

< KUROKO >

 

03:16PM: Thank you. 

 

 

< KAGAMI TAIGA >

 

03:18PM: u still owe me a chocolate milkshake! 

 

 

-

 

< KUROKOCCHI >

 

03:48PM: I’m downstairs, Kise-kun. 

 

 

< KISE-KUN >

 

03:49PM: i’m buzzing u in. thank you for coming. 

 

 

< KUROKOCCHI >

 

03:49PM: Nonsense. I’ll always help a friend when they’re sick. 

 

03:49PM: What floor did you say you lived on?

 

 

< KISE-KUN >

 

03:49PM: 18. the first door on the right, 

 

 

< KUROKOCCHI >

 

03:49PM: Ok, leave the door unlocked. 

 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

04:51PM: Aomine-kun, I’m really sorry, but I don’t think I can make it to Maji Burger. 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

04:51PM: where r u??? i’ve been waiting for 5 mins

 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

04:52PM: My senpais are taking me to a celebratory steak dinner for passing our midterms. 

 

04:52PM: I’m really sorry.

 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

04:52PM: >:(((

 

04:53PM: it’s fine. now u owe me a lunch date! muahahahahaha >:D

 

 

 

< TETSU (AKA THE LOVE OF MY LIFE) >

 

04:54PM: You’re so silly. I’m looking forward to it. xx 

 

 

 

< AOMINE-KUN >

 

04:54PM: <33333

 

 

 

-

 

< AHOMINE >

 

04:54PM: thx for ruining my date asshole

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

04:56PM: ?? wtf r u talking abt 

 

 

< AHOMINE >

 

04:56PM: i’m talking abt u and ur assholey senpais and yall taking a “celebratory steak dinner” w the team so tetsu cant meet w me at maji for our date

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

04:57PM: literally what the hell r u talking abt 

 

04:57PM: if there was a steak dinner i wouldn't be dragging my hungry ass to maji jerk 

 

 

< AHOMINE >

 

04:58PM: wait what

 

04:58PM: so kuroko isn't w u??

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

04:59PM: he didn't even come to practice 

 

04:59PM: he said he was sick or smth idk

 

 

 

< AHOMINE >

 

04:59PM: … he didn't mention anything abt being sick 

 

 

 

< BAKAGAMI >

 

05:00PM: did kuroko just lie to u 

 

05:03PM: oh shit he did didn't he 

 

05:03PM: oh my god he did

 

05:03PM: but he wouldnt do that 

 

05:03PM: would he??

 

05:03PM: holy shit 

 

 

< AHOMINE >

 

05:04PM: stfu and get ur ass to maji 

 

05:04PM: im getting to the bottom of this shit 

 

 


End file.
